1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to septic tanks, and more particularly to fittings useful as a septic tank inlet "sweep" or a septic tank outlet "tee."
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "inlet sweep" refers to the fitting in the inlet wall of a septic tank which communicates at the upper extremity with the discharge line from a building in order to receive effluent and direct the effluent into the septic tank. The term "outlet tee" refers to the fitting which extends through the outlet wall of the septic tank, and is used to direct the liquid discharge of the septic tank to a distribution box across the drain field.
Septic tank sweeps and tees were in the past generally fabricated from clay or terra cotta. Sweeps and tees of these materials usually are installed in position in the respective inlet our outlet wall of the septic tank by passing the neck portion through a preformed hole in the respective wall, and then grouting the remaining space between the hole and the protruding neck portion with cement.
In recent years, pipelines used in septic tank installations have been made of plastic. As a result, an increasing number of inlet sweeps and outlet tees are also being fabricated of plastic. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,963 to Maroschak.
There is a need in the septic tank industry for a universal fitting that may be utilized both as in inlet sweep or alternatively as an outlet tee, which is both fabricated from plastic and made in a relatively inexpensive manner and which may be readily joined to existing plastic pipe in a facile manner, but which also be fitted in a conventional septic tank or tanks in series in the manner described above.
Other prior art of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,641,469 to Baker; 1,660,697 to Webb; 1,677,626 to Frappy; 2,086,154 to Boggs; and 3,826,376 to Carlson et al.